


The surprise

by kakaowonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dance Teacher !¡ Wonho, Enjoy this pls ily all, F/M, Help my normally hard stan soul but wow I was a mess, I am a mess nvm, Lawyer!¡Reader, Okay why the fuck am I so soft, Wonho the romantic man, soft wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaowonho/pseuds/kakaowonho
Summary: PLEASE LISTEN TO ELVIS PRESLEY'S "CANT HELP FALLING IN LOVE" !!





	The surprise

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LISTEN TO ELVIS PRESLEY'S "CANT HELP FALLING IN LOVE" !!

It's raining outside.

Again, it's another long ass day for you. You sit in your car back home, sighing. All parts of your body are hurting extremly, all you did today was again running around the office, trying to do all of your work.

And again, it's 10PM. ,,He's probably sleeping.'' You thought with a sigh as you looked out the window, looking sad. You miss him so much. Spending time with him, teasing him, going on walks, just.. having him all for you.

But what shall you do?

When Hoseok has to get up, you just slept for a few hours. He always wakes you softly up, since he knews that you hate it when he just goes out of the house, without kissing you, or talking with you for a few minutes. Then, he will go under the shower, and you will sleepily watch how he dresses up. As soon as he's finished with that, you both breakfast in bed and then it's already his time to go into the dance studio.

A proud smile came across your face as soon as you thought about his dance studio, about how much love Hoseok puts into this studio. Hoseok works with all kind of people – kids who are pretty ill, and need long time to learn the steps, and cant enter a normally dance studio because of this. Dance beginners, professional dancers – he loves to work with all of them. Two hours after he left, you would have to get ready for your work. You love your job, being a lawyer was maybe stressfull, but you loved it. Sometimes, you may lost a case, but to see the faces of your ''customers'' when you've won.. you goddamn loved it.

 

But in the last time you had to realize that your own relationship has to get down for your own job. You never came back now normally before 11PM, today you were pretty early, and Hoseok had to sleep then again. Surprisingly, your boss came in today, telling you with a mysterious big grin to go home.

 

You turned your head as you saw that you were able to drive again, and smiled as the system of your car told you that Hoseok was calling you.

 

''Babe?'' His calming voice got through the stereo system. ''Where are you currently?''  
''In the car. I am coming back home.'' You smiled a little, a little shiver came down your spine. He sounded awake, but at the same time a bit tired, but still his voice was so full of love and happiness.. You couldnt help, but it always had a massive effect on you.  
''I am waiting for you okay? I have a surprise for you.'' Between the question and the ''I have a surprise.'' sentence he made a little break, and your smile became only brighter since you knew that he probably bite down on his lip, what wow was pretty hot.

 

Being now a lot faster, you drove after 20 minutes into the parking slot in front of your house, the one you and Hoseok buyed a year ago. You got out of the car, putting your bag on your shoulder and wrinkled your forehead as you saw that there where no lights on in the house. 

''Has he fallen asleep again?'' You thought disappointed as you opened the door, walking in and threw your bag on to the floor, freezing then.

 

''Wise men say, only fools rush in.''

 

You noticed the path of roses on the bottom, following it. As a couple, where you both loved music, where ex-singers, a dance trainers and someone who loves dancing a pretty ass lot, you of course had an impensive music system installed in the whole house. If you turn on music about a special app, you were able to turn it on in the whole house. You knew that, but still got surprised as you suddently heared the song. Following the roses, you noticed that there was something new at the walls. Pictures. Of you. Little messages on papers next to it.

'' But I can't help falling in love with you.'' 

Picture 1: This was the first time I saw you.

You laughed out as you looked at the picture next to it. You two met in high school, you were a clown on the birthday party of his little sister. You never knew that he took a picture of you at this day. You, having his sister on your lap, petting a little puppy dog.

''Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?''

Picture 2: The first time the teacher sat us together, and I was able to tease you.

Tears came more and more up into your eyes. A picture of you both in your uniforms, probably secretly taken by Kihyun or Minhyuk, as you tried to yell at him and he was just grinning a little.

Picture 3: The first time I was able to take you out.

A picture of you eating ice cream and am fascinated of the cold chocolate strawberries.

'' If I can't help but falling in love with you. ''

Picture 4: The first time we went into the cinema.

A picture of you wearing a Star Trek T-Shirt, waiting excited in the line. You laughed out. You forgot how much of a nerd you were – or even still am – and how you asked him with your puppy view to go with you into the Star Trek Movie.

Picture 5: The first time we went clubbing together. The first day I almost beat up a guy, just because he came too close to you. The first time my jealously took over, and the day I realized, how truly, madly, deeply I have fallen for you.

'' Like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.''

Picture after picture, you followed chronologically your own relationship. You were able to see you, how he sees you. You were able to see, how you've fallen for him more and more through his gaze. How you gave more and more of yourself to him, opened yourself to him, builed trust. 

Tears started to fall down, and you turned around as you noticed that you already landed in the living room, Hoseok sitting with his guitar in the middle of a big heart, made out of candles.

He smiled as he looked at you, started singing the whole Elvis Song with his wonderful voice again.  
You walked over to him, sitting down and listened to his song. Tears more and more fell down your cheeks, you hided your smile behind your hand. He layed his guitar away, taking your hand.

'' Take my hand. Take my whole life too. ''

'' I may am too romantic. I may am annoying. And I know how much you sometimes want to send me to the moon.'' A lie, you thought as you listened to his words, hiccuping a little. You never wanted to send him to the moon. Only if you would be able to follow him afterwards. '' But I know as well that I would do whatever you want. You, you are my first love. My last love. You are that one hand that I always wanna hold, you are the only one I wanna look at. You are the one that I wanna build a family with. You are the one with who I wanna sleep in, and who I wanna wake up to at the next day. I wanna die next to you, and I dont ever wanna mostly love anyone else then you. And so, there's something I wanna ask you.'' He grabbed behind him and pulled a little jewelry box out. Your eyes got big, your heart was beating so fast. '' Do you..'' Hoseok opened the box, two rings with a little blue stone looked at you. Blue stones were you favourite ones on earth, you had a weird addiction on them, and who else then him could know this? '' Do you, my first love, my love of my life, do you wanna marry me and become my wife?''

''For I can't help but falling in love with you.''

It felt like the world stopped at him, as you cleared your throat and climbed so fast on his lap, pressing a wet and warm kiss onto his lips, putting all your love into it. ''Yes, I want.''

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so wow i hope you like this i am nervous this is my first ao3 one shot


End file.
